


Завтра нас просто может не быть под этими звездами

by Namiko_Yukio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Genderswap, фем!Ремус
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiko_Yukio/pseuds/Namiko_Yukio
Summary: Зарисовка момента перед битвой, Люпин комфортит Тонкс.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	Завтра нас просто может не быть под этими звездами

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж к работе: https://vk.com/photo-118450616_457240435
> 
> Написано на флешмоб по песням Флёр в лучший на свете чатик 💙
> 
> Флешмобная тема, от которой я отталкивалась: 
> 
> Больно смотреть наверх - небо изранено звёздами  
> И я не могу успокоить вздрагивающий воздух  
> Мне не остановить кровотеченье заката  
> Так что пообещай мне, что будешь со мною рядом  
> (песня "Взрывная волна")

Бледное солнце умерло час назад, закатившись за горизонт. Над замком повисла гнетущая тишина, и купол неба, усеянный холодными колючими звездами, неприятно царапал взгляд.

\- Как думаешь, мы умрем сегодня или опять не повезет? - Тонкс усмехнулась и взяла ладонь Люпин в свою, почувствовав, как сжимаются в ответ тёплые пальцы.

Волосы и глаза авроры сейчас были розовыми, с тревожным красноватым оттенком - как и всегда, когда она пыталась храбриться. Люпин молча поглядела на нее, а после подняла их сцепленные руки к губам, невесомо целуя костяшки пальцев Тонкс.

\- Бояться нормально, Тонкс. Мы можем поговорить с тобой, если ты хочешь, немного времени есть.

\- Я не...

\- Не нужно лгать. Хотя бы себе. Иди сюда, - Люпин мягко высвободила ладонь и развела руки в стороны. Тонкс, помедлив секунду, с пылом обхватила Реми, утыкаясь носом в её потрепанное пальто.

\- Ты права, мне страшно, - глухо и недовольно пробормотала Тонкс куда-то в серый воротник.

Люпин тепло усмехнулась и обняла её, бережно прижимая к себе. Одной рукой она мягко гладила взъерошенные розовые волосы, стараясь дать авроре хоть немного спокойствия. Вот только сложно поделиться чем-то, чего нет у тебя самой.

\- Мне тоже страшно, милая. Но мы справимся. Хогвартс наш дом и мы защитим его. Ты мне веришь?

Тонкс молчала. Через плечо Люпин она завороженно смотрела на живые огни замка, видимые с галереи, на которой они с Реми сейчас стояли. В голове метался несметный рой мыслей, от которых на протяжении дня ей успешно удавалось сбегать, прячась среди рутинных дел.

Сейчас эти мысли догнали её, обрушившись неудержимой лавиной, и она из последних сил старалась не представлять, какой будет их сегодняшняя смерть.

\- Тонкс?..

\- Да, конечно, я верю тебе, - она встрепенулась и ласково поцеловала один из шрамов на лице Люпин, прежде чем совсем отстраниться. - Ты права, мне действительно не по себе. Но все будет в порядке, как и всегда. Главное, не теряй мою руку. 

Она вполне искренне улыбнулась, протягивая Реми ладонь, и потянула её за собой в замок. Времени оставалось немного.


End file.
